


Mud and Other Crystals

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, GFY, Gen, Lightsabers, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Again?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud and Other Crystals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).



“You know, considering how often you remind your padawan of the importance of his blade, you lose your own lightsaber incredibly often.” Qui-gon Jinn chuckled. Next to him, Obi-wan did not react, merely continued his hushed stream of increasingly foul cursing as he strode purposefully down one of the many halls within the Jedi temple. Obi-wan hair was plastered against his skull, and his robes and boots were coated in a thick black mud. He was leaving a trail, Qui-gon noted with amusement, and his belt looked oddly bare without the familiar shape of his lightsaber hanging there.  
  
As Obi-wan reached the door to his quarters, Qui-gon hovered behind his shoulder. “What is this, the second time in the past five years?” he teased.  
  
Obi-wan grumbled something under his breath about the council having it out for him, and why did he keep getting the short straw when it came to missions, punching in the access code for his door more viciously than Qui-gon thought was strictly necessary. Still tracking mud, he stomped across the room, shedding layers of clothing as he went, before disappearing into the ‘fresher.  
  
By the time Obi-wan re-emerged, the discarded clothing had been bustled off by a droid, and the jedi master was looking significantly cleaner and less likely to throw something at an un-expecting passerby. Qui-gon watched as his old apprentice made a bee-line for his small kitchen, and more specifically, the tea, a smile still on the ghost’s face. “You never change.”  
  
A loud buzz interrupted the near silence of the room, Obi-wan made a noise of frustration before moving to snatch his commlink off the table where he had abandoned it in his haste to get clean.  
  
“Kenobi.”  
  
“Welcome back to Courscant, brother padawan.” The voice was familiar, and yet Qui-gon suddenly realized he could not remember the last time he had heard it.  
  
Obi-wan grimaced, catching on to the other master’s too cheerful tone. “Hello Kimal.”  
  
“I hear the mission was a success.”  
  
“I suppose you could call it that.”  
  
“Mmhm. Tell me, Master Kenobi, how is your lightsaber holding up? I trust you have been keep up with proper maintenance, yes? That set of crystals was a particularly nice cut, and it would be shame for them to be used at anything less than their full potential.”  
  
“I know you know what happened, so spare me the dramatics.” Obi-wan sighed, his voice thick with resignation, his expression that of a man who knew of his fate and had accepted it.  
  
There was a long silence before Qui-gon’s first padawan spoke again. “The third time. The third time in five years Obi-wan! For love of the Force man, how many times do I have to tell you, stop losing your Sith-dammed lightsaber!! I ought to make you go out and collect your own crystals, what with the rate you go through them!”  
  
Obi-wan made no attempt at defending himself against the verbal onslaught, and Qui-gon could not help laughing at the pained expression on his padawan’s face.  
  
“You know, he has a point dear one.”  
  
As always, Obi-wan gave no sign of having heard him, but in that moment Qui-gon did not mind. Smiling, he settled himself in to watch the apparent verbal sparring match that seemed to be beginning between his two of his old charges.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do not own any of the characters, I especially do not own Kimal, as he belongs to the amazing Flamethrower, and I am just borrowing him because he is fun.


End file.
